George R. R. Martin
2005 en Glasgow.]] George Raymond Richard Martin (20 de septiembre de 1948, Bayonne, Nueva Jersey, también denominado GRRM por sus fans) es un escritor estadounidense de ciencia ficción y fantasía que ha trabajado también como guionista y productor de series de televisión de ambientación fantástica. Biografía Martin es el mayor de tres hermanos. Creció en una familia trabajadora, su padre era estibador de ascendencia italo-germana, y su madre, de ascendencia irlandesa. Desde la infancia se interesa por la lectura y se convierte en un precoz escritor de relatos. Posteriormente cursaría estudios universitarios de periodismo en la Northwestern University de Evanston, Illinois, donde se graduó en 1971. Tras terminar sus estudios, realiza la prestación social sustitutoria (es objetor de conciencia), dirige torneos de ajedrez, y trabaja como profesor de periodismo en el instituto Clarke de Dubuque, Iowa (1976-1978). Martin fue un prolífico autor de obras cortas de ficción en los años 1970 y su obra fue premiada con varios premios Hugo y Nebula. Al final de esta década comenzó a publicar sus primeras novelas siendo una de las más populares la primera de ellas: La muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977). Dicho éxito le permite dedicarse en exclusiva a la literatura, donde mezcla los géneros de ciencia ficción, fantasía y terror. Tras un corto matrimonio, comienza a compaginar la escritura con su trabajo en Hollywood, motivado en parte por la mala marcha de su novela The Armageddon Rag (1983). Durante los años 1980 y los primeros 1990 trabajó como guionista de varias series de televisión (The Twilight Zone 1986, The Beauty and the Beast 1987) y como editor de la serie de antologías de historia alternativa sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial Wild Cards. En 1987 publicó Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging), una colección de relatos en que conjuga la ciencia ficción con el género policiaco, considerada una de las obras más destacadas de su primera etapa. En 1996 Martin deja Hollywood y se retira a Santa Fe, Nuevo Mexico donde regresa al mundo de la literatura iniciando con la novela Juego de Tronos el ciclo de novelas e historias cortas: Canción de Hielo y Fuego, inspirada por la Guerra de las Dos Rosas con la que obtiene gran éxito de crítica y ventas. Bibliografía Novelas * 1977: Dying of the Light - Muerte de la luz (Edhasa, 1979, Gigamesh 2002) * 1981: Windhaven - Refugio del viento (con Lisa Tuttle, Ediciones Martínez Roca 1988) * 1982: Fevre Dream - Sueño del Fevre (Editorial Acervo, 1982, previsto en Gigamesh 2006 ó 2007) * 1983: The Armageddon Rag *'Serie Canción de Hielo y Fuego' ** 1996: A Game of Thrones *** *** ** 1998: A Clash of Kings - Choque de Reyes (Gigamesh 2003) ** 2000: A Storm of Swords - Tormenta de Espadas (Gigamesh 2005) ** 2005: A Feast for Crows ''(por ahora solo en inglés, previsto en Gigamesh 2007) ** ''A Dance with Dragons (en preparación) ** The Winds of Winter (en preparación) ** A Dream of Spring (en preparación) Colecciones * 1976: A Song for Lya and other Stories - Una canción para Lya (Caralt Editores, 1982) * 1977: Songs of Stars and Shadows * 1981: Sandkings * 1983: Songs the Dead Men Sing - Canciones que cantan los muertos (Ediciones Martínez Roca, 1986) * 1985: Nightflyers * 1986: Tuf Voyaging - Los viajes de Tuf (Ediciones B, 1988, reedición en Byblos, 2006) * 1987: Portraits of his Children * 2001: Quartet: Four Tales from the Crossroad * 2003: GRR Martin: a Retrospective Cómics * 1987: Sandkings * 2003: The Hedge Knight - El caballero errante (Devir, 2004) Antologías Sus relatos han sido publicados en multitud de antologías, de las que cabe destacar Legends I y Legends II, donde han aparecido sus relatos cortos The Hedge Knight y The Sworn Sword respectivamente. Ambos relatos están ambientados en el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, pero a modo de protosecuela, unos años antes de la acción que se desarrolla en la serie principal. Premios * 1975: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, A Song for Lya * 1976: Encuesta Locus a la mejor novela corta, The Storms of Windhaven (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1977: Encuesta Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, A Song for Lya * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Encuesta Locus al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Encuesta Locus al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Premio Nebula al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1981: Encuesta Locus a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor serie, One-wing (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1982: Encuesta Locus al mejor relato, Guardians * 1982: Encuesta Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, Sandkings * 1983: Seiun a la mejor historia corta extranjera, Nightflyers * 1984: Balrog a la mejor novela, The Armageddon Rag * 1984: Encuesta Locus al mejor relato, The Monkey Treatment * 1986: AnLab ala mejor novela corta, Loaves and Fishes * 1986: Premio Nebula al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1986: Premio Science Fiction Chronicle al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1988: Bram Stoker al mejor relato, The Pear-shaped Man * 1989: World Fantasy a la mejor novela corta, The Skintrade * 1997: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, Blood of the Dragon * 1997: Encuesta Locus la mejor novela de fantasía, A Game of Thrones * 1999: Encuesta Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Clash of Kings * 2001: Encuesta Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2002: Geffen al mejor libro de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2003: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Game of Thrones (Juego de tronos) * 2004: Premio Skylark por sus obras de ciencia ficción * 2004: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Clash of Kings (Choque de reyes) * 2004: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, The Ice Dragon (El dragón de hielo) * 2005: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, Path of the Dragon (Camino de dragón) * 2006: Premio Ignotus de novela por Tormenta de espadas Enlaces externos En Inglés *Web oficial de George R. R. Martin *Westeros El mayor compendio de información sobre la serie Canción de Hielo y Fuego *The Tower of the Hand Enciclopedia de la serie Canción de Hielo y Fuego *Brotherhood without Banners fansite oficial de Martin En Castellano *Asshai Sitio dedicado a Canción de Hielo y Fuego Martin, George R. R. Martin, George R. R. Martin, George R. R. Martin George R R Martin Georges R R Martin Georges R R Categoría:Canción de hielo y fuego Martin Georges R R bg:Джордж Р. Р. Мартин ca:George R.R. Martin cs:George R. R. Martin de:George R. R. Martin en:George R. R. Martin fi:George R. R. Martin fr:George R. R. Martin he:ג'ורג' ר. ר. מרטין it:George Raymond Richard Martin ja:G・R・R・マーティン nl:George R.R. Martin pl:George R. R. Martin pt:George R. R. Martin ru:Мартин, Джордж Реймонд Ричард sr:Џорџ Р. Р. Мартин sv:George R.R. Martin th:จอร์จ อาร์. อาร์. มาร์ติน uk:Мартін Джордж zh:喬治·馬丁